The New Generation of Card Captor
by KawaiiSusu
Summary: Crystal is an ordinary girl who accidentally open the book that contained the magical card called 'Sakura Card'. With help of Kerochan, She have to collect them back before the disaster come. Please R


**[CCS Fan Fiction The New Generation of Card Captor**

Writer Corner

This is my first fan fiction here. I combined the story between anime and manga, so don't be wonder if there is 52 Sakura cards and Sakura's father is reincarnated Clow Reeds.

I use the name Crystal because at first I wanted to use the name 'Hikaru' that mean light. But when I found that there's someone used this name before and I don't want to use the same name.

It might be nearly same story of the original story but I'll add the second rival beside of the Li's clan, making the story more interesting.

Sorry if I make some mistake of grammar or using word in the strange way. I'm not English user but trying to practice more English. So please give me an advice.

Card Captor Sakura originally belongs to CLAMP. I just borrow the base story and character to write this fan fiction.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Crystal and the Magical Book

…_Where am I? …_

…Darkness overspread the sky. The night time advent the land with mysterious feeling all around the atmosphere. The full moon glowed silently on the sky, concealed the star's radiance away. The red Tokyo Tower was in front of her with the other one elegantly stood on the top of the tower…

…_A Dream? …_

…His silver blond hair fluttered by the wind. The silver grey eyes glared to her coldly. The darkness made her couldn't figure out the face. But she believed it must be the most beautiful face she had ever seen…

…_Who is there? ..._

…Amount of cards was floating around her. The back of card is a magic circle with a star between the sun and the moon carved on. Her hands were holding a bird-shaped staff with the feel of power…

…_The magic? ..._

-----------------------------------

The sun raised beyond the horizon, spread the brightness covering on a small town called Tomoeda, shone through a small transparent window into the east-sided room with the mountain of plush dolls. A little girl on the girly-pink bed was still sleeping. The clock arm moved slowly to the number twelve before the alarm clock start ranging.

_Ringgggg!!!!_

A small hand grabbed a circle-shaped pink alarm clock to stop its ringing, slowly pushed her body up. She yawned and tried to open her sleepy-emerald-eyes. The girl looked at the clock face. It's seven o'clock now!!!

"Hoeeeee!" The girl screamed in a high voice, hastily took of her pajamas, dressed herself in black school uniform and tied her dark brown long pigtail with the white-wing-shaped ribbons. She checked her uniform and school bag before ran to downstairs with a hurry.

_…My name is Kinomoto Crystal, a grade four student of Tomoeda elementary school. I'm good at P.E., music, art and also language subject, not very good at mathematic and science. I was born and grew up in England when I was young, so I have my name in English. My Dad is Chinese, but in Japan I use my mother's last name…_

"Good Morning Uncle Touya, Yukito-san" Crystal greeted her family delightfully before sat on the square table. The girl looked at the picture of the long auburn-brown hair woman in the pink dress and greeted the picture. "Good Morning Mom"

"Wake up late again? Little monster." Touya greeted her from the kitchen. The girl's uncle always greets her that way as he had greeted her mother long time ago.

"I'm not a monster" said Crystal pungently. She stood up and stomp her foot on the floor. But another voice smoothly broke her though of stomping on her uncle's foot.

"Good Morning Crystal-chan." Yukito greeted his friend's nephew with a warm smile. Crystal's face started a little blush. She always happy with Yukito's smile but understand that her feeling is not love. She likes Yukito as a member of her family.

_…This is my family, uncle Touya, my mom's big brother. He always tease me every morning when I get up late. Yukito-san is my uncle's best friends, living with my uncle since I was very young. They said that the one of seven eccentricities of Tomoeda town is both uncle and Yukito-san are not marriage…_

_…You may wonder where my parents are. My mother had passed away since I'm five years old. I couldn't remember her as much but I still love her so much. My dad raised me until I was in the age of seven. Then he had left me with my uncle and went back to his country to clear his family's complication. He came to visit me here only twice a year. But I'm not feeling lonely because of my uncle and Yukito-san. And dad always writes and phones to me…_

"I'm going now!" Crystal wore pink roller-blades and slipped along the road with Touya and Yukito waved their hand to say good bye. "See you later!" The girl shouted cheerfully before speeded up in case not to being late.

"It's going to happen to day" said Touya seriously. Yukito understood what his best friend means immediately.

"Will Crystal-chan be in danger?" He asked his best friend with a worried written on his face.

"She'll be alright." said Touya, but the answer didn't match to his anxious.

-----------------------------------

Three o'clock at noon.

Crystal came back from the school earlier than usual because of no cheerleader practice today. She took off her roller-blade and stepped into the house. The girl headed to the kitchen to cook the dinner. But when she looked for some ingredient in the refrigerator, a weird noise blared out from somewhere in the house made her froze. There's somebody in this house!

Her left hand automatically grabbed her cheerleader baton, took it as her temporary weapon to face anyone who sneaked into her house. Crystal tried to detect that noise, finding the origin and hoped that the sound didn't come from something that she scared of.

That noise became louder and louder when the girl get closer to the basement library. She slowly opened the door and walk stealthily down on the stair. Underneath the darkness of the room, Crystal could saw the light shed from the bookcase. She followed the light carefully and stopped at one of the book covered by the dust.

Her heart was beating hard. She hesitated for a moment before picked the book out and stared at it. The girl slowly swept the dust out of the cover and read a word that written on.

"The Sakura…" Crystal read the word with doubtfulness appeared in her mind. "My mom's diary...?" She could only thought in that way and wondered why her mom used such an odd-designed book; especially the lion-liked creature's face on front. The Small hand touched a lock of the book unexpectedly. The girl surely believed that the book had opened by itself.

Inside the book, there are a number of cards arranged in the cavity. This book was designed for the purpose of holding the entire card in. On the cover is a context typed on with very small English letters which Crystal couldn't read it conveniently. She picked the top card up and gazed her eyes on it.

It was an image of beautiful woman with her hair shaped like the butterfly wings covered entire of her body, both hand were crossing. There are some words was written on the card. On top is a Chinese letter that read 'Feng' and on the bottom is…

"The Windy?" She read gently. Suddenly, the magical circle appeared together with the wind blowing hard. The cards in the book started to be blown away by the wind. The light aura shone from only one girl in the basement. Until the last card vanished, the darkness had come again.

Only thing that still shone is a mysterious book. It was closed again but with anything else floated on the front cover instead of creature that had gone. A yellow plush doll with small golden wings slowly opened his eyes and glared on the one who had opened the book.

"Hi!!! Little cute girl. Thanks for released me from the book." He delightfully greeted to the girl who was in shocked seeing a talking stuffed doll. First reaction of Crystal is checking the switch and battery on the thing in front of her. "What's kind of weird talking doll?" She murmured with a curious.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm not a doll!" That thing cried out with aloud. Crystal let that doll go instantly.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized with an embarrassed smile, but still made an excuse. "But you really look like a plush doll. My mom used to make a doll that quite as same as you for me."

"What! How dare you discredit my cool!? Compared my look to a plush doll!? Don't you see this is the coolest creature in the world?!" plush doll thing said proudly. Hearing a talking doll applaud himself, Crystal felt sweat dropped behind her head.

"Err… Who are you?" The girl asked carefully and curiously.

"Well, I am Cerberus, a guardian of the sealed book. My duty is protect the cards in attention to stop them making a disaster." He explained. The book was floating again and shed little golden aura.

"But the all the cards had flown away." Crystal told the guardian and rolled her eyes innocently. But Cerberus totally froze now…

"All… Gone…?" The guardian of cards whispered in low voice. The girl nodded, and then Crystal felt that she was in the 'real' disaster.

"NO!!! The seal that I had protected for a long time…! ABSOLUTELY GONE! It's over… over… No…" He cried out loud, repeated this speech many time. Crystal could only soothe an insane guardian without a sign of solving problem that happened to Cerberus.

"Err… I'll help you collect the cards back." The girl who released the card said hesitantly. But in order to stop Cerberus crying, she must say that. Never knowing what will happen after that.

-----------------------------------

Both of Crystal and Cerberus were in Crystal's room. The guardian beast was swallowing some dessert while discussing about the cards called 'Sakura Card'.

"You mean… If the cards were unsealed, the disaster became right? ..." Crystal asked the guardian of the seal confusedly. She still couldn't join the pieces together. "What kind of disaster do you mean?"

"It's depending on your personal opinion. Somebody thinks it just a little problems that not affected his life, but the others may think it's a terribly torture." Cerberus aka Kero-Chan, his nickname, said vaguely. "It's not the thing you need to know now. Just do your best as a card captor, ok?"

"A card captor?" She repeated curiously, feeling like she shouldn't give a word to Kero in the first place. What such of weird things she have to do!!

"Hold out your hand. Now!" The guardian ordered. The girl did nothing but followed Kero-Chan's word, held out her hand and accepted anything Kero would give to her. The darkness suddenly swallowed whole room. The magic circle in her latest dream appeared on the center of the room. A bird-shaped key appeared form nothing before Crystal.

"Repeat after me." He said loudly. "Key which hides the powers of star, shows your true power before me. Under the contract, Sakura commands you. Release!"

The girl repeated them slowly. The key expanded itself into the wand, moving gently to Crystal's hand. She took the wand with full of doubtfulness in her mind. But the scene of her latest dream suddenly appeared in her subconscious.

…_It maybe a prophetic dreams? ..._

"It's your turn to capture the card back." Kero's voice interrupted her though. Crystal was quite moody to hear that thing, but couldn't counter back because of her promise. She tried to keep herself calm down and started a conversation about the cards.

"Before I go to capture the card back, Could you tell me more information of Sakura Card?" asked Crystal.

"I'm going to tell you right now." He said seriously. And then the explanation began. "The great sorcerer named Clow Reed had created the card called Clow Cards. I was created at the same time. I had protected the sealed book since another Sorceress called Sakura opened the book and slowly became a 'New Mistress' of cards and guardians. She even had a more powerful power than Clow Reed, the creator. But sadly, she had passed away unexpectedly and too fast for me to accept this."

"The name of mistress is the same as my mother's name." Crystal started to say the thing that she suspected.

"Really?" Kero exclaimed and considered for a while before confidently gave the answer to her "Just a coincidence. There are many girls in Japan who used this name. And my mistress didn't have a daughter."

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask you that way." said Crystal. Her face was full of disappointment. She just wanted to know about her mother more, everyone in her family didn't say about her mother very much.

"It's all right. Let's talk more about the cards." said smiling Kero. "After my mistress passed away, I have a duty to protect the sealed of cards."

"Until I had opened the sealed book right." added Crystal. "And how can I catch them back?"

"Hmmm… That's a major problem. It may hard for the beginner like you to handle all those things, if we had Windy at least, we would…"

"You mean 'the Windy'?" The girl interrupted, put her hand in the pocket and pick the thing that Kero mentioned. The Windy card was in Crystal's hand.

Kero-chan almost hugged and kissed the girl with thrill. But he just touched her head and admired her "Great! Windy will make easier for us to catch the cards. But now… It's time for my eating!!!"

Sweat dropped behind her head as she couldn't explain why Kero's expression could change in sudden. But while the guardian was eating gluttonously, Crystal could dimly hear a piercing voice aloud from a far distance.

The picture of a huge bird appeared in her head. He flew over the town of Tomoeda insanely with high speed, pounced on the roof of building and made the strong wind blowing everything away. His leg had a painful injure.

"Hoe!?" Crystal exclaimed quietly.

"What's happened?" Kero said disregarded. He seemed like he didn't notice anything.

"There is something outside there. It's an injured huge bird." said the girl innocently. But the astonishment was written on Kero's face clearly.

"You can sense of the card!?" Kero asked with a full of wonder and praise in his tone. He surprised that the girl in this age had such great power to sense the card obviously. But he still concentrated on his duty and reminded Crystal "Where is his destination?"

Crystal slowly closed her eyes, seeing the bird moving straight to her. It seemed like the card will rush into her house in anytime.

"Here!" The girl told confidently. She immediately opened the window and climbed through it with haste.

"What are you doing! It's dangerous!" Kero warned, but Crystal seemed not to pay attention for what the guardian said. She held her magical wand and the only card she had tightly, was ready to use it.

Crying bird's voice came closer and louder. The bird appeared beyond the sky dramatically, flapped his wings continuously and hovered through the air to reach in front of the girl who was standing on her house's roof at time.

"Look out!" Kero's voice cried out. But it's too late. The bird swooped down closely to Crystal but miss. The wind carried little body of the girl away from her position.

"Hoeeeeee!!!!" She screamed out loud, tried to hold everything to save her life. The bird suddenly pinched at her on the air but missed again.

This time Crystal can hold the bird's neck. It attempted to throw her off, but she grasped him strongly and tried to tranquil his aggressive.

"It's all right." said the girl calmly. "I will help you out, I promise."

After she had been repeating the words many times, the bird cried again and swung Crystal on his back. She still hold his neck tightly but trustworthy. He gently landed on the roof; let the girl down from his back.

"Thank you." said Crystal sweetly. The bird cried in a low voice and slowly paced to her. "You've got a serious injury… Kero-chan, how can I cure him?" She asked the guardian who was still speechless.

…_She can stop a violently card without magic. That's mean her base magic power must very strong, and too strong for her age. She just never uses her talent, so her authentic power couldn't be used with fully strength. I must recall her magic power …_

"Kero-chan?" Crystal's voice called the guardian from his subconscious. Kero flew closer to the bird's leg and told the girl "Don't worry, just seal him. Then your magic will push his pain away."

The girl lightly blinked with full of suspicious in her emerald eyes. Then Kero realized that he forgot to teach her how to capture the card. "Point your wand to the card. Then say 'Return to your true form, Sakura Card'" said Kero.

"Return to your true form, Sakura Card!" said the girl constantly; she pointed her wand to the huge bird that had an injury. The card emerged at the top of her wand at once. The body of the bird vanished at the same time. The card gently moved to her hand. A picture of bird was drawn on it, written a word 'The Fly' on the bottom of the card. There is a tear on his leg.

"Write your name on the card." Kero ordered. But Crystal was still.

"Can you pick me a pen? It's in my top drawer." asked Crystal. Kero had felt sweat dropped behind his head, but still went into her room and picked a pen for her.

After writing her name on the card, she could see a magical light shed from the card. When the light vanished, the card was totally renewed. Crystal gazed at Fly amazingly, was still voiceless until Kero's voice came.

"Do you want to try the card?" asked Kero delightfully. Crystal stopped her amaze and interestedly looked at Kero. She wondered what a taste of flying around the town.

"If I use this card, I will fly, right?" After seeing Kero nodded, the girl pointed her wand on Fly. The card was disappeared but replaced by a pair of wings on the top of the sealed wand. She bestrode the winged wand and take off her house roof.

She flew beyond her house, seeing a panoramic view of Tomoeda town. All houses that arranged on the land alternated with the green of trees looked very small from here. She glided along the wind through the clouds and flew up higher until she could saw a huge crescent moon competing to shed his radiance with the stars. It made Crystal remind her latest dream. She wondered if the dream comes true, what will happen then.

-----------------------------------


End file.
